


Keep The Light On

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, it's more about tender love and care and helping with insecurities, no actual sex but alluded to, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You struggle with undressing in front of Bucky...he teaches you not to be so scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by @raxacoricofallapatorious79 over on tumblr: You struggle with undressing in front of Bucky, Bucky makes sure to show you that your flaws aren’t flaws.
> 
> Suggested by anon over on tumblr: You want the lights off while Bucky undresses you due to your insecurities, Bucky keeps them on and makes sure you realise how beautiful you are.
> 
> Also combined with anon who suggested something to do with you being self-conscious of your weight and Bucky being self-conscious of his arm.
> 
> {Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx}

You liked Bucky...a lot, and you’d been dating him for a few months. But it was strange and new for both of you. He hadn’t been involved with anyone really since 1944 and you...well...you had your fair share of joke dates and rejection because people failed to accept you, to love you for your weight, for the way your thighs jiggled or the roundness of your stomach...and that wasn’t your fault, you knew that, but it made this situation all the worse because you really did love Bucky.

And you really did want to sleep with him, to let him make love to you and vice versa and you couldn’t deny the beating in your chest or the wonderful feeling when his lips crashed into yours in your bedroom...but you didn’t want him to see you. To see your body because you were worried he’d react like all the others had done...that he wouldn’t find you attractive or sexy or anything of the sort...because you hadn’t ever really felt that way and you were just rather scared. Scared that he wouldn’t want you.

You felt Bucky’s hands, one warm and one cold, at the hem of your shirt, lightly touching the softness of your stomach as his hands dragged the shirt further upwards. In mild panic you pulled away hands pressed against his chest, lips pulling away from his. Bucky’s hands stilled and he looked at you in confusion and mild fear, he was scared that he’d pushed it..he didn’t want to hurt you. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“I just...” You pulled away completely, walking over to the light switch turning it off hesitantly, not sure how Bucky would feel about you turning the lights off. While the room wasn’t completely dark, it was a lot darker and the light from the moon and the street lamps outside the open curtains were the only light available. “Doll...” You felt a hand rest on your shoulder, his chest pressing again your back from behind, a contrast of hard and soft, his other arm reaching out...and flicking the light back on..”What’s wrong?” 

“I...can we please keep the lights off?” You turned towards him, and looked up. There was realisation crossing Bucky’s face, mixed with what you might have described as mild horror that you were sure crossed your own the moment he spoke again, “Why? Do you...I get my arm...I...” It wasn’t his arm, his arm wasn’t the problem, the scars that littered his body weren’t the problem...the problem was that he was so gorgeous and you didn’t think that you were and you didn’t want him to turn away from you because of that. You didn’t want him to not want you.

“Bucky, it’s not you...it’s not your arm...” You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying not to think about Bucky worrying that you’d be disgusted by his arm...you thought the absolute opposite, it was beautiful in its own way, a piece of craftsmanship that made you stare at it some days and it was that strong arm that more often than not comforted you and cared for you.

“Then what is it?” 

“I don’t want you to...see me. I just...I don’t want you to be disgusted by my body or leave me because of it and I know, I know rationally that you wouldn’t...but i’m scared, Bucky...” You watched Bucky carefully fall to his knees in front of you, hands moving to hold your large hips, big blue eyes looking up at you with vast amounts of pain because how could you think that about yourself? He couldn’t comprehend ever finding your body disgusting or unattractive...you were beautiful and he couldn’t understand how you couldn’t see that. He wanted you and he loved you and he couldn’t give a damn about what anyone else thought because to him you were everything. 

“Y/N, hey, look at me.” You did, watching him, the way he rubbed little circles into your hips, the way he craned his head back to look up at you. “You’re beautiful to me, I could never be disgusted by you, I could never leave you because of your appearance...because I’d be a fool to leave.” You shook your head, trying to protest, pulling away from him again and moving further into the room away from that light switch. Bucky followed. 

“I love your face.” A kiss was pressed to each of your cheeks, to the tip of your nose, to the corner of your lips, and part of you wanted to giggle while part of you was still scared and worried and wasn’t sure whether you should believe him or not. 

“I love your arms.” Hands pulled the sleeve of your shirt back, kisses trailing over the soft skin of your arm, over the largeness that you’d always felt uncomfortable about, all the way down to your wrist. 

“I love your tummy, and how soft it is.” You watched Bucky push the bottom of your shirt up, revealing your soft, round stomach that you were so conscious of, the glaring stretch marks that worried you...and you watched with tears that said you were so grateful for man like Bucky as he kissed the roundness of your stomach and the length of the stretch marks and praised them and praised you. 

You grabbed the ends of your shirt, much to your own surprise and made a decision, pulling the shirt over your head you looked down at Bucky. He stared at you with what must have been awe and no matter what you tried to play it off as it was awe, because Bucky Barnes was completely in love with you and your body. “God, you’re amazing, you’re so beautiful” He swallowed heavily, you watched his adam’s apple bob lightly. 

You let Bucky press kisses to your skin, over your stomach, up your chest, your shoulders and down. Your bra falling to the floor as Bucky slowly undressed you telling you all the things he loved about you, all the things he found attractive that you’d for so long had concerns and fears and insecurities over. He kissed over your large hips, and the rolls of fat along your sides, he kissed over your thighs as he rolled your trousers down, kissing the length of your calf and inside of your ankle. He kissed and he praised you, while you cried lightly and happily and when you were completely naked you returned the favour. 

You kissed the scars that covered his chest, and you kissed around and down the metal arm that he was so self-conscious of. You kissed at all the things you loved, and spoke about it, spoke of how you loved that his arms always held you, that you felt small and safe and comfortable next to him, that he never made you feel lumbering. You told him how much you loved his eyes even though they held so much pain, you told him how much you loved him because this is what he was doing for you...he was making you feel beautiful, and sexy, and lovely by showing you how he loved the fat that you held, and the rolls and dips of your body...and for the first time in forever you weren’t scared of being naked in front of a man with bright lights highlighting every part of your body. You felt wanted for everything you’d ever been rejected because of.

You wrapped your arms around him, pressing yourself against him, holding your cheek to his chest, his own arms coming to wrap around you, gripping at your skin. “Thank you...I love you.” You reached up to press a kiss against Bucky’s jaw, the stubble brushing against your soft skin. 

“I love you too, Doll...I love every part of you.” and you believed him because he was so tender with you, so careful, so worried that he’d upset or offend you because all he wanted was to show you how much he loved you, how much he trusted you...and you trusted him so implicitly because it was so obvious how much he cared and that’s all you wanted from him, was for him to stay this caring, beautiful man who loved your large thighs, and loved the way your tummy jiggled and wasn’t flat, and loved the way your body looked for all its curves and edges and bits and bobs, and loved the way you felt pressed into and against him tightly. 


End file.
